


for so long now i’ve been coming to your rescue

by Ariesgirl666



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: AU Canon Divergence, F/F, My fix it fic, spoilers for 8x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: there’s always a loopholeMadison brings her soulmate back





	for so long now i’ve been coming to your rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “You’re so creepy”

Zoe is dragged out of the darkness gasping. Hot-white claws dig themselves into her soul and _pull_. There’s no reasoning, no pleading, just that hated white light and then—

Zoe opens her eyes and chokes on fresh air and a familiar harsh face swims into view.

“You scared me, bitch,” Madison whispers angrily. Zoe feels like she’s floating. Her head is cushioned by Madison’s lap, and she just knows she’s getting blood all over her skirt but the starlet doesn’t seem to care.

“You saved me,” she smiles and Madison smirks. “Guess I must like you a little.”

When Madison kisses her, she loses her breath again in the best way.


End file.
